leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Generations
|generation}} For the expansion released to commemorate the , see Generations (TCG). Pokémon Generations (Japanese: ポケモンジェネレーションズ Pokémon Generations) is an animated miniseries that showcases some moments from the first six generations of the core series Pokémon games. It consists of 18 episodes, each approximately 3-5 minutes in length. In English, French, German, Italian, Spanish, and Dutch, they premiered on The Pokémon Company International's channels (for each language) weekly between September 16 and December 23, 2016. The first two episodes were re-uploaded on The Pokémon Company International's YouTube channels (for each language) in HD on December 14, 2016 (the original uploads were not taken down, but were replaced in the Pokémon Generations playlist). The series was later released in Brazilian Portuguese on The Pokémon Company International's Portuguese YouTube channel starting on February 10, 2017. The last episode of the series was uploaded on July 20, 2017. In November 2017, some episodes of Pokémon Generations aired alongside some theatrical releases of Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You!. In Japanese, the first six episodes were uploaded to The Pokémon Company's YouTube channel on December 9, 2016. The seventh through ninth episodes were uploaded on December 16, 2016. The tenth through 12th episodes were uploaded on December 22, 2016. The 13th through 15th episodes were uploaded on January 26, 2017. The final three episodes were uploaded on February 2, 2017. Episodes |October 21, 2016|December 16, 2016|size=200}} |October 28, 2016|December 22, 2016|size=200}} |November 11, 2016|December 22, 2016|size=200}} Differences from the games Although the mini-series is more faithful to the games than the main anime, there are still some differences, mainly to enhance the plot or due to time constraints. * Looker, who originally did not debut until , has his role extended in this series. * Lance's role in the Lake of Rage incident is expanded, unlike in the games, where the narrative focuses on the . * In the games, Lance and battle the powering the generator, causing them to faint or them. In The Lake of Rage, they instead release them. ** Also, there are twelve Electrode powering the generator as opposed to only six in the games. * Petrel shows up in the generator room instead of Ariana like in the games. * Unlike in the games, neither the player nor Maxie stops Archie in The Cavern. * Unlike in the games, the player does not arrive at the Spear Pillar to stop Cyrus in The New World. * After drags Cyrus into the Distortion World, it doesn't leave a portal behind like in the games. * Looker does not arrest Charon at Stark Mountain. Instead, Charon escapes with help from two s. * Iris is present when N's Castle is summoned instead of the player character, and it is summoned by the Seven Sages instead of N. The subsequent confrontation between the Unova Gym Leaders and the Seven Sages takes place outside the castle instead of inside, and an army of s participates in the battle. ** The Seven Sages mention Ghetsis' glorious plan even though in the games N was the king and Ghetsis had not revealed himself as the true boss of Team Plasma at that point. * The Shadow Triad is not present for Team Plasma's attack on Opelucid City to capture the DNA Splicers. Instead, the attack is led by Zinzolin and carried out by many Team Plasma Grunts. * Unlike in the games, Ghetsis fuses with N's without the player character present, and when the player character does arrive, it is with his , instead of or . * The player character is not present for Lysandre and Diantha's conversation in Café Soleil. * Looker pursues Essentia through the streets of Lumiose City himself, and unmasks her in an empty café instead of in the lower levels of Lysandre Labs beneath Lysandre Café. Additionally, unlike the games, Xerosic is not present for her unmasking and his role in these events is only vaguely hinted at. * , Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Sina, and Dexio are not present for the parade in Lumiose City. Instead, Diantha attends the celebration. * AZ's story is presented as a fairytale told by a mother to her daughter instead of as AZ's own recollections. Cast Kaiji Tang|Handsome|Keiji Fujiwara|ハンサム|藤原啓治 堀内賢雄}} Richard Epcar|Sakaki|List of Japanese voice actors Akio Ōtsuka|サカキ|大塚明夫}} Erik Kimerer|Challenger|List of Japanese voice actors Jun Fukuyama|挑戦者|福山潤}} Ben Diskin|Wataru|List of Japanese voice actors Yoshimasa Hosoya|ワタル|細谷佳正}} Erica Lindbeck|Kanna|List of Japanese voice actors Fumiko Orikasa|カンナ|折笠富美子}} Ellyn Stern|Kikuko|List of Japanese voice actors Hisako Kyōda|キクコ|京田尚子}} Ryōta Ōsaka|サカキの息子|逢坂良太}} Kyle Hebert|Minaki|Hiroshi Tsuchida|ミナキ|土田大}} Lex Lang|Matsubusa|List of Japanese voice actors Seiji Sasaki|マツブサ|佐々木誠二}} Sandy Fox|Kagari|Misato Fukuen|カガリ|福圓美里}} Doug Ehrholtz|Homura|List of Japanese voice actors Akio Suyama|ホムラ|陶山章央}} Jamieson Price|Aogiri|Rikiya Koyama|アオギリ|小山力也}} Richard Epcar|Ushio|Tetsu Inada|ウシオ|稲田徹}} Michelle Ruff|Mari|List of Japanese voice actors Maaya Sakamoto|マリ|坂本真綾}} Derek Stephen Prince|Dai|List of Japanese voice actors Makoto Yasumura|ダイ|保村真}} Stephanie Sheh|Momi|List of Japanese voice actors Mamiko Noto|モミ|能登麻美子 }} Kinryū Arimoto|老紳士|有本欽隆}} Kenjirō Tsuda|アカギ|津田健次郎}} Daiki Yamashita|サターン|山下大輝}} Sayaka Kitahara|マーズ|北原沙弥香}} Cassandra Lee Morris|Jupiter|List of Japanese voice actors Michiko Kaiden|ジュピター|鶏冠井美智子}} Bryce Papenbrook|Baku|List of Japanese voice actors Hiro Shimono|バク|下野紘}} Keith Silverstein|Pluto|List of Japanese voice actors Kōsei Tomita|プルート|富田耕生}} Cherami Leigh|Iris|List of Japanese voice actors Rina Hidaka|アイリス|日高里菜}} Steve Kramer|Giallo|Masayuki Omoro|ジャロ|小室正幸}} Steve Staley|Vio|List of Japanese voice actors Tomoyuki Shimura|ヴィオ|志村知幸}} Michael McConnohie|Shaga|List of Japanese voice actors Masami Iwasaki|シャガ|岩崎征実}} Shūhei Matsuda|スムラ|松田修平}} Suzune Okabe|リョクシ|岡部涼音}} Ryōma Abe|アスラ|安部亮馬}} Masaaki Ihara|ロット|伊原正明}} Tomoyuki Shimura|ヤーコン|志村知幸}} Saori Takayama|アロエ|高宮彩織}} Mela Lee|Kamitsure|List of Japanese voice actors China Kitahara|カミツレ|北原知奈}} Christopher Niosi|Arty|List of Japanese voice actors Shūhei Matsuda|アーティ|松田修平}} Noriko Shibasaki|フウロ|芝崎典子}} Christopher Niosi|Hachiku|List of Japanese voice actors Masaaki Ihara|ハチク|伊原正明}} Christopher Niosi|Akuroma|List of Japanese voice actors Tokuyoshi Kawashima|アクロマ|川島得愛}} Grant George|N|Akira Ishida|Ｎ|石田彰}} Patrick Seitz|G-Cis|List of Japanese voice actors Shō Hayami|ゲーチス|速水奨}} Laura Post|Carnet|List of Japanese voice actors Sayaka Ōhara|カルネ|大原さやか}} Kira Buckland|Pachira|List of Japanese voice actors Marina Inoue|パキラ|井上麻里奈}} Carrie Keranen|Matiere|List of Japanese voice actors Maaya Uchida|マチエール|内田真礼}} Keith Silverstein|AZ|List of Japanese voice actors Takaya Hashi|AZ|土師孝也|bottom=yes}} |} Gallery :For more artwork, please see Pokémon Generations images on the Bulbagarden Archives. Posters Pokémon Generations poster.png|English poster Trailers English Trivia * Like in Pokémon Origins, all of the Pokémon in the series make realistic, animal-like sounds instead of saying their species' names like in the main series. * All of the that appear in the series have no dialogue, are never referred to by name, and their faces are heavily obscured. * Generation IV is the only generation covered in the series from which no main protagonist is featured. In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko=포켓몬 제너레이션즈 Pokémon Generations |pt_br= |es_eu= }} See also * Pokémon Origins External links * [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLQWzKIaERirwv9M89dxN3bNLY0PyuChOU Official Pokémon Generations playlist] on (English) * Official Pokémon website announcement (English) * [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBE2D9BnJJUr3eL0gJwgbWbXqPaOFZI5p Official Pokémon Generations in Japanese playlist] on (Japanese) Category:Anime de:Pokémon Generationen es:Pokémon Generaciones fr:Pokémon Générations it:Pokémon Generazioni ja:ポケモンジェネレーションズ zh:寶可夢世代